Mascara?
by ShoeBaby
Summary: George is in love with his little brother's girlfriend. Dammit.


Hmmm mascara? Hermione didn't really use makeup all that much and when she did it was at Hogwarts and usually because Lavender had strapped her to a chair and insisted they play Barbie. And now the one time she would have liked to paint her face a little bit Lavender was no where in sight. Hermione was at The Burrow and the only other girl living at the house was still in Hogwarts, Ginny was finishing up her last year. And there was no way Hermione was going to ask Ron's mother to do her make up before she went on a date with her son. That would just be way too weird.

Sighing Hermione tried to dab some black goo against her eyelashes but it just clumped and then got all over her cheeks. Oh well there wasn't any time for this nonsense. Using a damp cloth to rub off the offensive make up Hermione chose a pretty pink lip gloss and decided that this would have to do before rushing out of her room and running head-first into a tall red-head.

Bouncing off a hard chest Hermione almost hit the floor when strong, wiry arms wrapped around her and held her tight, steadying her feet firmly on the floor.

"Where's the fire Hermy?" George chuckled while trying his best to look nonchalant about having just had Hermione Granger pressed against him.

"Sorry and uh thanks I'm um I'm late I have to go." Flustered, Hermione ducked under his arm that was still loosely wrapped around her shoulder and did her best to hide her reddening cheeks. Why did he always have to call her Hermy? Everyone else called her 'Mione which was so much prettier. And why did she feel funny inside after he touched her?

Being around George always had this effect on her and it irritated her. The butterflies she felt in her stomach when he smiled at her were stupid. She was dating Ron and she was perfectly content, he was sweet, attentive and almost as attractive as his older brother….No dammit she didn't think like that and she was definitely going to be late. Rushing to the fire place she grabbed some powder and was gone.

Running his fingers through his hair George slowly let out the air he had been holding in ever since Hermione had run out of her room and he had 'accidentally' bumped into her. Had she been wearing mascara? Damn she looked good. He could have kissed those perfect lips, they were right there. And he really had to stop thinking these things.

With his hair standing straight up on end he turned back to the stairs and ambled up to his room. Flopping on a bed he groaned into a dirty pillow even though what he felt like doing was screaming. Dear god she was dating his fucking brother! What the hell was wrong with him?

"Smitten kitten."

George jumped and sat up. Fred was leaning against the doorjamb, shaking his head condescendingly.

"You're full of shit." George turned back to the twisted up pillow and laid back down; but he kept one eye on his twin as Fred meandered over to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"You are in looove." Fred's smile widened as he dragged out the last word.

"What do you want?" George didn't need this right now, ever since Fred had figured out George was head over heels for Hermione he hadn't been able to let it go and felt the need to tease him as much as possible. To Fred this was funny.

"All I want from you dear brother," Fred stood up again as he talked and went down on one knee right next to George's head and said in a voice far to solemn for a face that was just dying to burst into laughter, "is for you to admit to the woman of your dreams that you wish to be her knight in shining armour and then carry her off into the sunset to make billions of bushy red-haired children." As he got to the part about the children Fred threw in some very rude pelvic actions.

"Get out!" A pillow smashed into the side of Fred's head and it sent him sprawling on the ground.

"First of all this is my room too so sod-off, and secondly what the hell is wrong with you?" George wasn't usually so touchy and _usually _he had a better sense of humour.

"She's Ron's girlfriend."

"So?"

Another pillow came flying across the room but Fred was ready and he jumped out of the way, landing on top of George.

"Oi!"

Fred was back on the ground.

"Listen you know you're better for her then Ron is and she knows it too! So tell Ron you're going to steal his girlie, there's nothing he can do he knows you can kick his ass and you have me as back-up too." This was very hard for Fred, he wasn't usually sincere but this had gone on for long enough. "Then you go confess your love to Hermione, she will then fall into your arms and you can quit moaning and be fun again."

"I'm still fun."

"Mom is more fun then you right now."

"Ouch."

Standing up, Fred sat down next to George's sprawled body and poked him roughly in the butt.

"But right now there is nothing you can do because she is out right now making a huge mistake and all you can do is wait for her to come home so you can open her eyes to the possibility that is George." Fred was getting bored and he wanted his brother to quit being so whiny. "So how's about we go out and beat the bludger around a bit, c'mon!"

"Hermione doesn't make mistakes."

"Oh bloody hell." That was it. Fred couldn't stay here any longer while George was being so uncooperative and he left to go find Lee, a poor second best to George but he would have to do.

Sighing, George laid down once again onto his stomach but this time there was no pillow.

Review, review, review! This is my first ever George/Hermione and I am très très excite. Please tell me what you think and if and when I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter.


End file.
